


Unforeseen and Unforesaken

by Ravens secret-keeper (StellarSecretKeeper)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarSecretKeeper/pseuds/Ravens%20secret-keeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a sick and starving girl shows up at Titans Tower, desperate and terrified and with powers that leave her with nowhere else to go, the Teen Titans warily decide to take her in and help her gain control. But who is she? Where did she come from? Why is it impossible to find information that verifies anything she says? She has very little control over her powers, that's nothing new to them - but somehow this eternally-frantic telepath manages to surprise them at every turn.</p><p>( (( Canon: based on both comics AND cartoons. Expect a little mystery, and a healthy dose of angst. And growth. And comfort. What would a Teen Titans fanfiction be without friendship and familial bonding?~ )) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> * My stories are very OC-centric. But rather than dragging the canon characters into my OC's life, it's my OC being forced into the canon characters' lives, and exploring their world through her eyes. This particular OC has stolen years of my writing time, and her story has been lovingly, slavishly rewritten, revamped, and deeply, deeply explored for more than a decade now. And it was worth every second; every word.
> 
> * I do my absolute best to keep these stories aligned with the canonical version. WHICH canon, now that's another matter entirely. I am a huge fan of both the 80's New Teen Titans comics (conceived by the marvelous Marv Wolfman and glorious George Perez), AND a lifelong fan of the cartoon that spanned my childhood. As a writer who craves character history and setting details in ways only the comics offered, but appreciates the dynamics and personality put into them by the cartoon: These stories take place in an amalgamation of both. The setting and timeline are essentially cartoon. But anything the cartoon leaves unanswered, I'll eagerly fill in with the comics.
> 
> * Never seen me around before? Well: this is my first publication on Ao3! Cross-posted from fanfiction .net, under the same pen name. (Albeit slightly more grammatically correct... Fanfic allows apostrophes.) This is the same person; no art theft here, no worries. So: Whether you've read my Raven and Dove stories before or you're new to my fan-fictional archive, I hope these years of evolution show through, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> ~ RSK

**Prologue _  
_**

The white-clad girl heaved herself out of the river and collapsed on the sand, coughing, gasping; shaking with weakness and shivering violently with the chills. The air here wasn’t that cold - but she was used to a much warmer climate, a world with two suns and reflective metal everywhere… and the water was _freezing_. She had tried levitating across the river - she should have known better… Besides having pathetically meager strength with it already, her health and energy had been drained from lack of food and rest. And she had never learned to swim. But she thought it would be faster, and she couldn’t find any other way across. This island was private, everyone told her; she wasn’t _supposed_ to find a way. It was a miracle she hadn’t drowned. She still didn’t know how her powers held together long enough to plunge her down where the current was weaker, where the water was shallow enough to stand up in, and then claw her way to safety.

The fact that she had finally reached her destination came without a flicker of triumph. Cold, helpless, lost, and homesick, she certainly didn’t feel like a triumphant hero… 

Now she sat on her knees, still sputtering river-water as she did her best to wring her waterlogged cloak and dress and dry her hair. Her hands quivered unsteadily the whole time - she wasn’t strong enough to panic for long, and the adrenaline ran out already… but somehow she managed to force herself to her feet. She wavered. A handful of steps, reached the doorway -

She was thanking Azar for every breath but her relief suddenly turned cold when she heard the alarms blaring inside.

_Intruder…?_

Oh, no… She hadn’t even spoken to them and already she was seen as a threat. That didn’t bode well, it was nerve-wracking; the girl pulled her cloak closer around herself - wet silk wasn’t very comforting, but it was better than standing there and feeling exposed; it was a gesture of insecurity. She couldn’t help it. Or how tightly she held her breath as she faced the tall, daunting, utterly iconic building, watching the door anxiously as she waited for the inevitable reception… and praying her visions hadn’t led her astray.

 

* * *

 

**_Chapter 1: Stranger at the Door_**  
  
California.  
  
Jump City.  
  
Titans Tower.  
  
It was around noon. The sky outside the crime ops window was darkening with clouds that would signal rain later that day - but for now, despite the ten-story building seeming tall enough to touch the sky, none of the four Teen Titans behind its glass noticed the storm brewing outside. Everyone was too busy. The room was filled with leisure activity and life - only Raven was absent; she opted to meditate in the quiet of her own room as Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and especially Beast Boy played the part of normal gaming teenagers so well, you'd never know the difference.  
  
"Aw man, aw man, just a little more, _come on - ! NO!"_  
  
"WHOO-HOO!"  
  
"Way to go, Beast Boy!"  
  
Excited and unhindered laughter filled the room. "Yes, I see my leading of the cheers for you was quite successful!"  
  
"Ow! _Hey,_ Star, watch where you're cheerin' those things."  
  
"Oh. My apologies. Perhaps a rematch would make up for my -?"  
  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP, and suddenly alarms blared and the red lights flared, with the crime scanner screen declaring in tandem: "SECURITY ALERT"  
  
Robin rushed to the control panel (while Beast Boy groaned "Aww, just when it was getting good!"), and a few keystrokes later Cyborg elaborated: "We've got company."  
  
" _Intruder detected at ground-level entryway"_ echoed through the halls as the entire team watched the live video feed and took stock of the situation...  
  
"This 'intruder' does not appear hostile," the Tamaranian noted.  
  
Robin wasn't convinced. "I'm running facial recognition and starting a background check now. Beast Boy, keep an eye on the security footage. Cyborg, initiate alpha-level protocol. We don't want to take any chances. And Starfire - ?"  
  
"I shall investigate!" she called eagerly before she sped downstairs to do so.  
  
And she opened the door to a figure resembling Raven.  
  
At first glance, anyways. But she was smaller, younger... and thinner - unhealthily so. And she wasn't as clean as she could've been; her hair was cropped to just above her chin, blond, with shoulder-length bangs extending past the reach of most of her hair, and it was all slightly tangled. Her clothes didn't look much better. Most of it was covered by a hooded cloak held tightly around her (now _that_ was a familiar sight), but her legs and forearms revealed an unusual dress, white and tattered and it seemed a size too big on her. Maybe it was custom-tailored; at least the sleeve-length fit perfectly. She literally looked half starved to death.  
  
But her dark blue eyes were vibrant and alive, so expressive - and so wide with hope and fear. Especially after Starfire gasped.  
  
The two looked at each other for a while before the stranger asked nervously, "Is this Titans Tower?" Her voice was pretty raspy, as if she wasn't used to using it, and sounded like it could have been any other frightened stranger's voice besides that.  
  
"Yes. How is it I may help you?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhm..."  
  
Another silence stretched between them.  
  
"I... need to ask - talk to - "  
  
She froze when Robin entered the lobby. "Starfire, who is it? You've been-" He stopped. He had seen the girl. And there was so much familiarity here that her clothes had hidden from the cameras.  
  
"I am not certain. Please, do come in. You look as if you have been attacked by the kuldrons of Thar!" Starfire closed the door after the guest had stepped in hesitantly and all three went to the main room; the stranger trailed the Titans with steps silent as a ghost, like she didn't even want to disturb the _sounds_ here.  
  
When they reached the operations room, everyone turned her way. And she flinched, recoiling under the attention. "Um... H...Hello...?" the newcomer said uncertainly.  
  
"Tell me you guys are seeing it," Cyborg noted.  
  
"Uh... Hi," Beast Boy greeted, and all of them were wondering the same thing... Why did this person resemble Raven so _closely?_ Was it a coincidence?  
  
Robin almost asked. Except...  
  
Raven had roused herself from meditating; she had sensed pain, fear - and then her meditation was thoroughly shot through by the alarms. She entered, and she halted the moment she saw the unfamiliar girl.  
  
Their eyes met. Raven's narrowed; the other's widened.  
  
The instant she saw her Raven felt a flicker of violent intuition - her senses livened with something that felt completely off - But before she could investigate, the feeling vanished - there was another energy, submerging. …But empathy told her this girl was weak, sick… Warily, her suspicion was overruled by concern. This girl didn't want to hurt them, she could feel that much - conversely, scanning her senses told her this girl was _terrified_. Desperate, even - which could make her dangerous…  
  
Better to play it safe.  
  
"Who are you?" Raven asked, subtle threat and suspicion heavy in her voice.  
  
"D – D – M-my name is – is D-D-D- _Dove."_ Raven's gaze was sharp and intense as blade thrusts, and Dove stumbled back a step under its pressure. She stood rigid, startled by and now afraid of Raven's piercing tone. Whatever she expected, it wasn't _that_ \- not from _Raven..._  
  
"Where did you come from and why did you come here?"  
  
This was strange to the others - usually Robin was the one pressing houseguests for information.  
  
"A-Azarath. Because..." She glanced away and swallowed. "It was... destroyed, by... something terrible..."  
  
Despite the dark news, Starfire seemed elated and gave a small gasp. "Oh, that is where Raven was raised! Perhaps you have met one another?"  
  
But Raven's first thought was doubt and disbelief. "Azarath?" _I think I would remember if I saw someone so much like me back there._  
  
The other had cringed at Starfire's excitement - but she forced herself to look up at Raven and bit her lip. "Uh-huh."  
  
"But why did you come _here?"_ Raven's tone was more suspicious than sharp. Slowly it was losing its edge - gaining confusion...  
  
"Uh... This will sound crazy..."  
  
"We've dealt with crazy," Robin told her. "Many times."  
  
A sigh, and her head lowered, and suddenly she was speaking more than three words per breath - as if this was the one and only thing she was certain of. "I had a - a vision... not long before Azarath was to be destroyed. Of Azarath burning. Then... four red eyes in a crimson sky and deep, horrible laughter. It felt like I was being burned alive and it scared me so much..." She seemed deeply pained at the memory. "And then I saw Earth and this Titans Tower. It only took me a moment to realize that if I didn't come here, I would..." She paused abruptly - hesitated. Then picked up warily. "... _die..._ and it just doesn't seem right to die, just because..."  
  
Raven couldn't suppress the memories of what it was like to see Azarath, the place of her birth, her first-ever home, the source of the prophecy she'd nearly lived her life by, destroyed before her eyes. And the way she felt about it. Fear, horror, hatred... and the immeasurable loss...  
  
They almost conversed as she fought down the images. "You look like you haven't slept or eaten in a while," Robin observed -  
  
"Azarath was destroyed half a year ago," Raven suddenly cut in. "Have you been here since then?"  
  
"Did it really take you that long to find this place?"  
  
Dove nodded - then winced and moaned meekly. It was strained, like she was trying to hold it back - and failing miserably.  
  
"Dude, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, noticing just how weak and ill she looked. In that moment it was hard not to.  
  
"I'll be fine, just... weak from lack of food, and rest... and - um. I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed here," she rushed out - the dizziness was back and she needed to ask them before she blacked out. "No one else can accept me, and I need a home. I can't go on living like this much longer!" Her words were pleading, strained, like she was trying so hard not to cry... "Please help me, _please,"_ she begged, now sounding desperate as her voice became softer and finally gave way to tears.  
  
Always the analyst, Robin asked, "Why won't other people accept you?"  
  
"Because I... my..." But before Dove could finish, what looked like white electricity encased one of the fluorescent lights and Dove ducked, with the lights exploding at her back.  
  
"That," she croaked, and stood up with her head bowed, tears flowing like a steady river.  
  
The Titans took more than a moment to recover from the sudden sound, making sure nothing else was broken and all five friends were still standing. Only then did they gape at Dove through the storm-darkened half-light, half startled, half curious - except Raven, who said flatly, "You can't control your powers."  
  
Dove shook her head and glanced at her apologetically, still keeping her head bowed as if the weight of shame wouldn't let her lift it.  
  
Yet thoughts were racing through Raven's mind - _Can she really be from Azarath - ? That outfit isn't your average Azarathean wear - so similar to me, that cloak, those powers - and was it unleashed by emotion? When I get upset, I lose control -_  
  
"Really?" Dove asked suddenly, and a spark of hope danced in her eyes. So this _was_ the right -  
  
" 'Really' what?" Beast Boy questioned.  
  
"Oh no..." That spark faded as quickly as it came. "She just said 'when I get upset, I lose control'... didn't you... Raven...?" She bit her lip again.  
  
_How do you know my name?_ The thought came so suddenly it struck Raven with another pang of suspicion. But if Dove really had grown up in Azarath, somehow - (she still struggled to understand how she couldn't _know?_ ) - then of course Dove would know who she was. Who in Azarath didn't? "No, I _thought_ that," Raven replied finally.  
  
The stranger sighed. "Not again," she mumbled, too quietly for any of the Titans to hear.  
  
"Interesting," Robin mused.  
  
"What?" Dove asked nervously. People here usually said that when they didn't want to offend you, but weren't thinking anything pleasant.  
  
"It looks like you can read minds."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I... can't really control that either... uhh... So, can I please stay? Will you help me?" She thought, so heavy with hope, _Don't reject me, don't reject me, don't reject me..._  
  
"Why would we?" Raven asked.  
  
"Why _wouldn't_ we? Raven, is something wrong?" Robin asked.  
  
"No." At least, not yet.  
  
"Then why do you think she shouldn't stay?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Then what did 'why would we' mean?"  
  
"Why would we _reject_ her."  
  
Beast Boy scratched his head as he tried to keep up (this was a lot to take in at once). "Hold on, where did rejection come in?"  
  
Everyone else was obviously confused - Raven's expression echoed Robin's muted thought as she began to explain. "She just said - Wait. Her lips... Did anyone else hear her say 'don't reject me', three times?"  
  
"Not even once," Cyborg said. "Okay, this is gettin' weird. First we get a Raven look-alike at the door, then mind-reading, and now what?"  
  
"Telepathy," Robin answered after a moment. "She can... somehow talk with her mind..."  
  
"So now we know the girl has powers - what are we gonna do with her?"  
  
All five of the Titans knew what had happened last time they took in a homeless hero - they had been hurt, betrayed, and nearly lost their lives to her treachery. But ultimately they had lost a friend - and several layers of innocent trust.  
  
But Dove seemed to need them so desperately... She had come to them specifically. And apparently this wasn't the first place she'd sought help. Maybe she really _did_ have nowhere else to go...  
  
Dove watched as the Titans huddled up and began discussing the matter in hushed voices, and she wanted so anxiously to know their response... but she told herself not to eavesdrop, not to read their minds. Even that could make her lose control, anyways... She yawned, waited patiently, and almost fell asleep where she was - but then Robin called to her, "You can stay."


	2. The Healing Process

**_Chapter 2: The Healing Process_ **

"You can stay."

Her eyes widened.

“On one condition,” Cyborg added.

Nervous -

“You need to train with Raven,” Robin elaborated.

“She can show you how to control your emotions and stuff...”

“...and thus control your powers as well.”

Though they didn’t say it, they also knew she could read people more deeply than even an ex-ward of the world’s greatest detective's best observations. If Dove had ulterior motives, Raven would be the first to know.

Not that Dove noticed. “Really? I can _stay?”_ Her eyes lit up and a glowing smile added to her bright moment. It was stunned, it was hesitant, but it was the first truly elated expression she’d worn in a long, long time.

Then her eyes closed, and she moaned weakly. She yawned again, deeper this time, and began rubbing the side of her head; her eyes went from lightly closed to tight with her pain. And a tight and high-pitched whimper escaped her throat. 

Robin asked if she was okay with his brow furrowed and tone almost maternal.

“I... think so... I just fell, that’s all...”

As she spoke, Raven took a small step closer. “How far from?” Her expression hazarded the smallest, vaguest hint of concern.

“Well... uh... _ow!..._ The sky, a few feet over a building in Jump City.”

“And you lived?!” Beast Boy chimed in excitedly.

“Well, yeah. I fell on the building. But it still... hurt... a lot...” Dove winced and backed away from Raven, sensing something she didn’t like.

That wasn’t so unfamiliar, either. “Don't be afraid, this is just... an offer to heal you.”

“Heal me...?” Dove wasn’t sure what to make of it - she could feel, the _energies_ \- rising, from Raven - but a bad experience with energies like that caused her to back up until she was against the wall. “How?”

“With my powers. Empathy.” Then, as Dove ducked left to avoid her calmly-charged hands, she added drily, “It won’t hurt.”

“I’m not scared of the pain, but...” Dove lost her already frail voice to the fear rising within her.

This went a step beyond odd - maybe even a few steps beyond the craziness Dove had claimed. No one had ever resisted healing before (what was so wrong with her that she didn’t want the pain gone?), and Raven had never volunteered so insistently to heal someone, and definitely never a complete stranger.

But somewhere deep down, Raven sensed that Dove wasn’t as much of a stranger as they thought. Something weird was going on - that energy she glimpsed felt unnervingly familiar. Dove was from Azarath. Dove had powers unleashed by emotion. Dove had seen Azarath destroyed. And Dove knew how terrible Trigon was. Raven could sense it, all of it, when Dove told them her story; when she spoke, pain was in her voice. And yet, she fought so hard to keep it hidden...

Suddenly Raven was determined to learn more about this Dove character. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” she promised quietly, and - dare she admit it, reassuringly. The tone of cold and compassion, the voice of an empathic healer.

This shocked the Titans through yet another phase of disbelief. The ever-aloof Raven _never_ sounded like that!

Yet the white-cloaked girl watched Raven like a frightened bird, wide-eyed and shivering with fear. Then she huddled her arms to her chest and bowed her head with that shrill and quiet whimpering.

Raven asked, “What’s wrong?” in a reluctant and subtly pleading tone that no one, not even herself, recognized. To be an empath, to share Dove’s pain, and then not be allowed to heal it was torture.

"I - just - Don't, please..." Dove was too afraid to speak coherently - so instead she just slowly collapsed to the ground with her knees bent against her body, eyes tightly closed and chin tucked in what looked like a desperate attempt to melt into the wall.

Raven, hands no longer glowing, knelt down and leaned closer to level with the shivering girl. “Why not?” she muttered, sensing the terrified urgency in Dove’s voice. There had to be a reason...

Dove opened her tightly closed eyes a bit and said, “Just... don’t... _please...”_ And suddenly tears were rolling down her face as if her eyes had erupted with their own rain storm beneath her locked lids. She wanted to scream “stop it!” but couldn’t, her throat was too choked. She was never good at screaming, anyways.

“Dove, I can only help if you let me. You’ll feel better - physically, and mentally...”

She hesitated; she could feel the other four Titans watching them intently, but tried to ignore it. Dove needed her attention more desperately right now.

_Why should I trust you?_ Dove wanted Raven to know that she wouldn’t let her, so desperately wanted to, but she couldn’t form a single word past her fear-strangled throat. All she could do was look up at Raven, blinking and trusting her tearful, traumatized eyes to convey the truth -

Suddenly they locked eye-contact - and chaos whirled into each girl’s mental world - Different. Familiar. Blockade.

Dove felt a flash of something she’d never sensed - she let out a small gasp of surprise as her powers laid the telepathetic connection and sensations flooded into her, and before she could comprehend what was happening another bolt of white light screeched from her control and flipped over the couch, taking Beast Boy and Cyborg with it.

“NO - Nono, Azar, I’m sorry - ” Dove cowered into a tighter ball than ever and began muttering helplessly - Then she stopped dead and whimpered, choked once and moaned.

The boys were okay - but Dove obviously wasn’t. Robin prompted explanation for the hundredth time that day: “What’s wrong?”

She tried to clear her throat and began coughing - gently, at first. Then she went into a coughing fit, struggling to breathe, with both hands to her mouth as if it could hold back her precious air.

“Whoa- ”

“Hey- ” 

“Dude, are you okay?”

And despite the physical turmoil, Raven could sense - some kind of struggling - it was so hard to interpret, but whatever had Dove shivering and coughing uncontrollably was nonphysical.

“I’m gonna get her some water,” Beast Boy announced.

“That’s not all she needs,” Raven noted quietly. Surprising the Titans beyond the horizons of their dreams, she inched so close to Dove that any closer would be touching, set her hands on her shoulder (and noticed her cloak was damp and cold; she doubted wet clothes would help her breathing problem). Voice calm, steady, and in control, she called for her attention: “Dove. Look at me. _Focus.”_

Body rocking, gaze uneven, Dove somehow managed to hold her eyes open long enough to meet Raven’s eyes - 

“You need to calm down. Control your breaths. I don’t know what’s happening here, but panicking isn’t going to help.”

She felt Dove’s shoulders tense beneath her fingers. Fear riled her soul. And Dove only shook her head and continued to cough her throat raw.

So she had no choice...

“What are you doing?”

Raven didn’t turn to him, but she answered Robin’s question as the shadow of power and the essence of her soul engulfed Raven’s body, her eyes lit to life, and she guided the aura across their physical connection and took Dove’s mind in the hand of her astral power. 

“She’s excited, afraid. Her powers want out. And however she’s holding them back is suffocating her.” Something in Dove resisted - but Raven pushed through it smoothly and refused to allow this weak and wayward energy to interrupt the process. “She obviously can’t calm herself down... and I’m helping.”

And, mystery of mysteries, whatever Raven was doing took effect the moment she voiced it. Slowly, gradually, Dove’s chill seizures came to an end.

The whole spectacle was so intriguing Beast Boy forgot about the water in his hands.

Starfire reminded him to give Raven the glass, and Dove took it and eventually managed to hold her breath long enough to drink. After a few seconds, the coughing eased, tapered away, and soon it had stopped completely. Though she was still shivering...

Raven released her mind’s hold carefully.

And Dove gasped, gulping for breath - she let herself lean weakly against Raven’s body, leaving the empath torn between pushing her away and maintaining physical contact until her senses confirmed Dove was okay... and with Raven’s body heat warming her chilled and less-than-insulated body, gradually the shivering stopped, too. When the convulsive quivering had stopped altogether, Dove lifted her head and whispered, barely audible and raspy, “Thanks…”

…but she barely got it out before she moaned softly and fainted in Raven’s arms.

~*~

Dove woke up in a dark room on a spacious bed; barely even conscious, she felt warm and relaxed for the first time in almost two years. Calm. Placid.

…And curious.. She opened her eyes… and the first thing to meet them was a window - they widened - the curtains were only half drawn; it was so big, and she'd never been near an open window… It was so enthralling to be able to see the world beyond, feeling more apart of it than she had ever been allowed. Outside, the sky was still overcast by those dark heavy clouds; a flock of seagulls pierced the expanse to take shelter at the harbor, and those birds reminded her of - of…

“SIEARA!” Dove yelped, and sat up so suddenly her back crackled. “Oh no...”

“‘Sieara’? That sounds... Azarathean.”

Dove gasped and turned sharply. The voice was Raven's; Dove hadn’t seen her standing there.

“Yeah." A sigh. "It is,” she breathed, trying to recover from the shock.

“Who’s Sieara?”

“She was... my companion...” Still breathless.

“You brought someone else out of Azarath?”

“No, she’s a dove.” Finally, a full sentence without breathing too hard...

Raven still looked doubtful. …or just unimpressed, it was hard to tell.

So Dove elaborated, and fondly. “Sieara was my best friend since... as long as I can remember. She’s never been separated from me for any longer than a few minutes before, and if she ever flew away, it was just to find food -”

She suddenly froze and broke off - wind was howling at the window…

What Raven sensed was barely half the discomfort that had crowded Dove's mind when she first stumbled through their doors. “Are you alright?” she asked, only slightly concerned.

“Yeah,” Dove replied, only half convincingly.

Then thunder galloped through the sky on the heels of its brother lightning, and Dove screamed shortly (but so loudly Raven flinched) and huddled against the empath, whimpering and shaking with onset fear.

Raven wasn’t sure how to react to this; it was all she could do to tense and hold Dove back. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t kn-kn-know,” Dove replied with pure honesty.

"Take a breath - "

There was a knock on the door, Dove stiffened, and Raven tossed her a glance of pity before she got up to answer it.

It was Robin. “Are you two okay?”

“We’re fine.”

“Who screamed?”

Quick of him to notice. “Dove. I think it was the thunder. But she should be okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

Neither mentioned it, but both knew instinctively that she'd tell the team if anything happened. Robin nodded. "Good to see you awake, Dove."

She nodded mechanically, eyes locked on the window.

"I guess now's not a good time for the grand tour."

Raven shook her head.

"Talk to you later, then?"

"I'll keep you posted."

She shut the door and sat down next to the nervous newcomer.

“It’s... It’s just thunder, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's a _sound."_

“I know,” Dove whimpered back, “and that it’s just clouds colliding, but I can’t help... being terrified...” She moaned and pressed herself closer to Raven as another but smaller clap was heard.

The older empath tensed yet again, and, remembering that Dove had lost control after growing too anxious before, reminded her to calm down.

“I’ve been trying since... since - I don’t know, but I’ve already _been_ trying to calm down.”

“You don’t have to get defensive. And you won’t be in trouble if something unexpected happens. Trust me, we’re used to it.”

Dove looked up at Raven, her indigo eyes wide and her face pale. “But it’s beyond average fear. Whenever I try to calm down, the fear overwhelms me. Just like this. And I can’t meditate-” She halted, suddenly wondering how Raven would react to that…

“Meditate?” The similarities never ceased. But, maybe those words meant something else… Prayer meditation, trance state, sacred thought…?

Why did she seem so surprised? “Um, yeah...” Dove blinked, debated, reached back in her memory for an explanation - and remembered that Raven was supposed to meditate for emotional control and stability and she realized that she had no reason to fear this. Maybe she could even _help._ “I have troubles...”

“As in?”

“I have... unpleasant... flashbacks, and I can’t keep my emotions under control long enough to be calm to meditate.”

So it was grounding meditation after all. “You don’t always have to be calm to meditate. You _meditate_ to be _calm.”_

Dove blinked.

Well, it was a common enough practice on Azarath… “Clear your mind. Try not to think. If a thought enters your mind, cut it off, and let it go."

Dove backed away from Raven and crossed her legs. Rested her palms on her knees, followed the instructions… but she tightened her eyes and told Raven, “It’s not working!” Another boom echoed across the skies. Dove swallowed nervously.

“What about chanting? A mantra?”

“My mother told me you use Azarath Metrion Zinthos, and it works for me - I mean, when I’m not-” Dove moaned.

“Try it. It might help.”

Dove sighed. “Last time I tried meditating during a storm, I failed completely. I just have trouble meditating.”

Raven hoped her calm could counter that hint of frustration in Dove’s voice. “At least try for now. I know the circumstances are less than perfect, but these are the times when you will need to meditate most.”

Dove sighed and slowly chanted, “Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos.” The words were so promising. But she only chanted it once more before a crack of lightning lit up the room, even through her closed eyelids, and thunder's explosion sent shivers cascading down her spine. She broke out in a cold sweat.

“I can’t handle the fear,” Dove gasped swiftly.

“Dove-”

Before Raven could finish Dove grasped her head in her hands and began groaning defeat - 

“Dove-!”

\- as slowly but surely cold static was building in the air - and palpable - 

"Dove, _calm down."_

\- just before that colorless, formless power fled Dove's control and flickered dangerously close to the walls.

“I-I-I’m so sorry, but I _can’t,_ ” she whispered softly.

"You _have_ to. How powerful are your powers?”

“I don’t know! I’ve never used them to the full extent before.”

“Dove, the fear - your energies - You might destroy the entire tower!”

“I-”

Raven sent out her own bolt of black energy and it collided with Dove’s white lightning before she ripped out its power, and both vanished in a flash of blinding white.

Dove shuddered violently as the energy was torn from her by that chill electric shadow - so dark, she'd never felt her energies touch anything that dark… “I’m so sorry...”

“You _really_ don’t have much control, do you?”

Dove only sobbed.

Raven felt Dove's remorse empathically, as if it was her own, and she sighed. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. You can’t control your powers. It’s… more common than you think.”

Dove swallowed and blinked sorrowfully at Raven, who put up a semispherical force field to shield the world from Dove's unintentional attack. Dove's fear was strong - and so were the energies it unleashed. But Raven's will was far stronger, her shield more stable, and any spark that dared strike outward was neutralized and grounded the instant it met her dome.

For half a moment Dove bowed her head in shame - then thunder erupted again and she flinched, felt another spasm of energies flee her soul, and Raven began trying to reason her through the irrational fear with her teeth grit in concentration and her thoughts so focused her voice came out strictly commanding.

The effect was less than reassuring.

It wasn't until Dove had exhausted herself to a panting burn that her indoor electric storm came to an end; her energies were too drained to let loose another spark. And soon the storm outside had ended, too, with hesitant sunrays filtering in through the window.

Raven let the shield drop.

Tears still flowing but sobs subsided, head bowed and exhaustion so deep she had to support herself with her arms, Dove leaned towards Raven’s body and whimpered.

“It’s over,” Raven told her quietly.

“I know...”

“You okay?” Not that she looked it.

Dove shrugged. “Tired...” She was so exhausted she couldn't hold her eyes open - they slipped down, and then she locked them closed, tears escaping her half-hearted confinement, and she didn't even have the heart to wipe them away.

“What is it?”

Dove couldn’t answer anything but the truth. “I’m not sure.” She sobbed and sat up, feeling anxiety, confusion, and Raven could sense depression and trauma, deep-set but soon rising to the surface. Her deep-blue eyes reached into Raven’s, they always seemed to be pleading - and Raven noticed that Dove's eyes looked as if they had _two_ layers, deep dark blue influenced by a red sheen, like looking at the clear midnight sky through a red-stained window. _Weird…_

Dove hung her head, breaking the gaze, and suddenly choked, “I miss Azarath!” She began sobbing.

Raven was more than sympathetic. She remembered when she had first left that inter-dimensional world. The only place she had ever known… Though she could never quite agree with some of its philosophies, the memory of Azarath would always hold a special place in her heart.

“I can’t even go back!”

“I know,” Raven sighed, once more remembering the feeling of having the land of her birth destroyed before her eyes. She felt a sweeping wave of hatred for the demon, but she pushed it aside before - 

“You saw Azarath... being destroyed?”

Great. More telepathy. “Right...” Raven avoided the specifics. If Dove asked too many questions...

"How?”

She met Dove's confused gaze. “What do you mean?

“I thought you left before Azarath was - Didn’t you- ?”

“I went back.”

Dove blinked in utter confusion - wasn't that against the rules? “Why?”

“Let’s just say I was... struggling to avoid something.”

Dove blinked, hesitated - then nodded.

“I... I’m surprised you aren’t asking me more.” Few people knew of Raven’s boundaries. Even fewer in Azarath respected them.

And Dove’s soft reply left her uncharacteristically startled: “I know what it’s like to need to keep a secret."

Silence.

Then Dove's eyes teared up all over again, and a fresh wave of sobs crashed down and left her emotional emanations in tatters.

Raven asked what it was now.

“I-I can’t help b-b-but remember when I first left - I m-mean before I left - After the v-v-vision - and my mother...” Dove lost control of her voice at that point.

…Wow, she hadn't been here for twelve hours and already her ratio of crying to smiles was about ten-to-one. Raven was concerned for the girl - she wondered what had upset her so badly, wondered if she could _help,_ but decided she shouldn’t invade Dove’s privacy. It was awkward for her to talk about emotions, anyways.

After a few minutes, Dove, too drained and starved to deal with emotional outbursts, let herself fall with her back against the mattress. The tearflow ceased. But ten minutes later Raven still sensed emotional pain. And… hunger pain? “It’s almost dinner time. Do you want something to eat?”

Dove shook her head. “I’m not hungry.” A yawn betrayed that sleep was really more what she needed…

“Maybe you should get some rest.”

“Yeah..."

Raven stood to leave - then Dove spoke up and her words gave her pause. “Wait... Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Just... For being there. Not rejecting me, not saying my fears were silly, accepting my lack of control, not pushing me away...” Her voice trailed off.

“You’re- welcome.”

There was another awkward silence, Dove watching mutely as Raven tried to process the depth of her gratitude. It was nice, but… unfamiliar. Of all the people she'd protected, of every soul she'd saved, precious few ever thought to thank her. That was a hero's life. But Dove here was showing such appreciation just for _talking_ to her. It was… confusing. “You look like you haven’t eaten in a while. Are you sure - ?”

“Yes. I’m in pain and just not hungry.” In fact, she felt a little sick with nerves. Her stomach ached with hunger, but she had no appetite - she was lost, confused, homesick, and so afraid…

“Is it your head?”

“Um, partly,” Dove replied softly - then she shot up and stared at Raven with that wide-eyed dove-in-the-headlights fear. “Please, _don’t,”_ she pleaded, her voice soft and afraid.

But Raven could feel Dove's pain every bit as truly as Dove could - she couldn't ignore it. There was a desperate, hopeless fear in Dove that unlocked a secret sympathy in Raven. She was hurt, and she needed help. That spoke to the healer _and_ the hero. Of course, Raven still held her at a distance… but she couldn't just dismiss her pain away. The compassionate empath in her simply wouldn't allow it. “Can you trust me-?” Too late, Raven realized how unlikely it was. Besides them being total strangers, she was infamously feared in Azarath - 

But Dove startled her with a quiet, sighing reply of, “Yes... Go on...”

Raven nodded, more than a little surprised. This girl _can't_ have come from Azarath - but, her psychic senses all told her Dove's story was true… “It’ll be easier if you relax.”

Dove still tensed as Raven’s hands lit to life with that shimmering white-blue aura, and they reached for her head - carefully, seeming to understand her pain, and unintrusively, as if Raven understood her fear. Dove had closed her eyes tightly, but half opened them again when she recognized that feeling - only, it was deeper, different from what she felt with her mother, but it was still… a connection? Then it was an odd, tingling sensation touching energy to every area that was hurting - even where she was sore and aching - then a warm numbness for an instant, and then… nothing.

The hands withdrew.

Dove could only look up at Raven, bewildered. That was _amazing!_

“How - I - Thank you.” Then she recollected herself, only to turn away blushing. "Sorry, I... overreacted... I just... a bad experience, and I - sorry...” She apologized three more times, stammering and feeling silly and immature, before Raven finally spoke up and silenced her.

“You still don’t need to apologize.”

Dove lifted her eyes, but - she couldn't meet her gaze.

“Once more, you can’t control it. So you had a bad experience. Maybe you just need help dealing with it. Processing the impact of the past… I can train you in that mental discipline. As with your powers, I’ll help you gain that control." Dove's shoulders dropped. "And… if the day when you can control your powers takes years to come, then at least you have a safe, warm home.”

Dove was pretty convinced that day would _never_ come… but - a HOME? Dove had to fight _hard_ against the urge to smile and rejoice and celebrate the idea. She didn't need the disappointment. "People in the city told me about the Titans. I know what they do, why you're all living together… You're brave - you're heroes, protectors... warriors… Everything I'm not."

"Why do you think we accepted you?"

"I'm _dangerous_ if I don't learn control. But once you teach me…" She had already resigned herself to being discharged the moment she mastered her skills.

Raven told her, "There's more to it."

Dove's eyes flickered her way.

"You _need_ us." And as Raven elaborated, her voice was slowly, slowly softening, losing its wary and aloof edge in favor of a more gentle reassurance. She seemed encouraged by Dove's hesitant hope. "The Teen Titans team isn't just a group of heroes - it's a haven for superpowered teens, including them so they have a safe place to be - a place to feel _safe._ They have support here - from people who understand them. A way to use their powers for good. Even... a _family…_ If you have nowhere else to go, this can be your home."

That… actually sounded kind of amazing. The only family she had ever known was her mother. Dove looked up at the mystic Titan… and for the first time in far too long, she smiled. Really, really _smiled._

“Thank you so much... For everything.” Dove brought her arms around Raven -

Who tensed for a moment, shocked - Dove pulled back and said quickly, “Oh - I didn’t mean to scare you, I-I - ”

“Never mind,” Raven said. Dove would learn quickly enough that living here didn't mean hugging Raven was okay. Boundaries would be set. Dove just… didn't seem _strong_ enough to handle such fierce rejection yet. For now there was nothing she needed more than support and security.

Dove rested her head trustingly on Raven’s shoulder, and she let her arms fall. She made a small noise of comfort, sighed… utterly exhausted… and blissful sleep finally drew its blanket over her eyes.

Relief did tend to ease the mind, and easing the mind eased sleep. Good. Dove needed it…

Raven carefully set her head on the pillow and covered her with the blanket. And with one last wary, sympathetic glance, she headed into the kitchen with quite an interesting story to not quite tell.


	3. Deconstruction

**_Chapter 3: Deconstruction_ **

Dove woke up the next morning, and again the foreign feeling of calm and contentment awoke within her - that would definitely take some getting used to. Six long months of struggle and pain weren't going to be forgotten after one short night of comfort... So she let her eyes wander around the room, expecting dull pain, or the pounding headache, or fear and anxieties to fall into her like they always did, settling in her awareness like a stubborn grudge and never letting go - but nothing happened today.

Nothing happened.

_Maybe this morning's just... lucky,_ Dove thought drowsily. But slowly her memories reawakened: she remembered what had happened yesterday. She'd been healed. By Raven. And then... offered a place to stay. _This_ place.

She sat up and put a hand to her head, still wondering at the lack of pain... and still convinced it was all too good to be true.

After a quick stretch, she stood stealthily, carefully, without a sound.

Old habits die hard.

Then, once she was sure she was alone, she explored the room, observing how big it seemed and wondering why there was nothing here but the bed -

She was jolted from her thoughts by the telltale _swish_ ; Dove jumped and wheeled with a hand at her mouth to muffle the gasp and she stood rigid-- until she recognized Raven, then dropped the hand to her heart, hoping its beats weren't nearly as loud as they felt.

Her greeting was still a breathless gasp: "Hi."

Raven had lifted a brow at her response. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said evenly. “I guess I’m good at that.”

“It’s fine,” Dove replied. “Not your fault." Raven wasn't the one who had trained her to fear anytime someone approached. "What time is it?”

“About 9:30 AM.”

“Oh, really?” Dove blinked out the window. It was the next day already? “I haven’t slept that late in a long time…”

“I wonder why,” Raven droned sarcastically. Lost and homeless interdimensional immigrants weren't known for their cakewalk of a time adjusting.

“I know,” Dove sighed. “Too obvious. But I used to sleep so _well._ I wasn’t _always_ like this…” She stared off into space, her thoughts obviously elsewhere, her expression forlorn.

“Few people are,” Raven replied, her own expression curious.

“Some people are,” the younger girl countered.

“If you lived in Azarath-”

“Even an Azarathean can have trouble sleeping…” Dove shuddered before she could help herself.

“What could you possibly-?”

But her expression was so miserable and bleak and despairing, even Raven couldn't find it in herself to scrutinize any further.

“I _really_ don’t want to talk about it… Even before I came to this dim- uh- place, things weren't going so well…”

And her voice was so pleading Raven didn't press the matter. “I’m guessing you don’t want to talk about that, either."

“It’s that obvious?" She seemed deflated at the thought. "No... No, I’d rather not.”

Go figure. “I guess I can deal with that." Curiously, begrudging the avoidance, but Raven played the indifference card well. "Why did you stop yourself from saying dimension?”

Dove tossed her a glance. “Force of habit - from the city... I didn't know if you would... My mother told me that you weren’t exactly Azarathean by blood, but you’ve lived there since birth, so you weren’t considered from Earth, either…” She glanced away, almost uneasily. “But she told me your _mother_ was from Earth - and your father…”

“It’s… It’s probably true.” No 'secret' in Azarath ever stayed secret for long.

Dove turned back around. “I - I’d rather not talk about this either… It… makes me remember my mother, and so many things… I don’t want to lose control…”

Raven noticed that Dove seemed extremely uneasy, but she doubted Dove would be any more willing to explain that than she had been since yesterday. It probably wasn't the best thing to discuss if it made her feel that emotional, anyway. “Maybe we should start your training,” Raven suggested. “Then you won’t have to avoid every other conversation because you just might get upset.”

“That’s not the only-” Dove stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say. “Never mind… What do we do first?”

Alright. Now the suspicion was coming back threefold. Raven caught the pause a split second before Dove did, and Dove noticed her hesitating - but Raven plowed on before either of them could dwell, because there would be a time to risk questions later, when Dove could handle her own fear without destroying half the room. For now they had work to do, and lots of it.

Best to start with the basics.

She started off by asking Dove if she knew anything ABOUT her powers? "What they are, how they work, where they come from?"

Dove answered quietly, thoughtfully... “Yes… I can levitate, sort of... create energies - um, read minds and open mental conversations, talk to and read animals’ minds, too, and learn things they know…”

Azar, why was she still hesitating on every other word? “Is that all?” Raven prompted doubtfully.

Like she knew the answer was "no". Dove hesitated for a long moment, a thousand uncertainties and anxieties surfacing to warn her about the dangers of revealing too much, how precariously trust and truth were balanced right now... If she offered the true extent of her powers, how much suspicion would that sow? How much would they see as a danger? But even her fears gave her no reason to distrust her new trainer, and she decided holding back from Raven would probably be holding back from her last possible mentor. Withholding information for fear of her own power wouldn’t get them anywhere.

“…No. I can become… I guess it would be called a conduit for thoughts, I have this sixth sense of empathy and a precognitive sense I can’t control at all; that’s how I had the vision-”

“I thought so…”

“- and my mother and all her mothers were Seers, too, but she never had time to teach me to Scry - and I can try to heal someone, but I can’t get it right… all the way, at least…”

She wasn't finished - but Dove paused, and cocked her head at Raven. Suddenly her voice was delicate and uneasy, as if the very thought of this knowledge unnerved her. “I can… I can sense that you’re confused… What’s wrong?”

“It’s just… I have all of those abilities, and then some… Staying focused is important. Do you know how your powers work?”

“Not the empathy, precognition, or levitation, which is why I’ve only been able to do it when I’m desperate, but telekinesis, and sensing things, and any of my telepathetic abilities, yes. ...sort of. It’s  centered around my soul… Right?”

Raven nodded. “Do you know what triggers your abilities?”

“Emotions and desperation.”

Why was she not surprised. “Control and restriction are important. Sometimes you have to release a bit of emotional energy for your powers to work. I think…”

“You think?”

“I’m only saying this because, you’re... so much like me.”

“I know… It’s… weird… heh heh…” Dove shifted, looking flustered, but then she shook her head and licked her lips.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Let’s just get back to the lesson…”

“Whatever…” Raven could sense otherwise, but still she continued on. The truth had a way of jumping out at her if it was critically important, and by now she'd know better than to ignore it. Today's meeting wasn't meant to be an interrogation, anyways - no, but this anxiety was an opportunity to teach Dove how to clear her mind completely of all emotion.

She announced that thought to Dove. "The only way to successfully control your emotions is to be mindful of them at all times. It's the most important skill you have to learn, as it is the basis of meditation, part of the process in staying grounded, and will help you remain in control of your powers when you least expect them to rise."

Naturally this eternally-panicking Dove had trouble at first, and Raven promised her it would take quite some time to accomplish, even with constant control and practice.

“I _lived_ with my mentor until I was ten, and it only stopped then because–”

“I know; it was Azar and she... died." Dove hesitated on the last word and breathed it in barely a whisper. "My mother told me…”

“Uhhh… Right.” Of course. Azaratheans knowing she lived with Azar and all.

“Raven… About the emotional control…? I can’t manage at all when I’m under stress… Or afraid of anything, or especially when - during a thunderstorm, or around a big dog…”

“I noticed," she replied flatly (and Dove glanced away in embarrassment). "Why is that? Phobias?"

“Uh-huh. The thunderstorm fear has been... _strong_ since I first came here, and the dog fear… Iiii… When I got to Jump City, I was… almost _killed_ by one…”

That was unexpected. Dove certainly didn't _look_ like a dog attack victim. “What happened?”

"Oh. Um, well..." She took a deep breath, bracing herself against the memories...

Raven stood observant, alert - waiting. Letting her gather her thoughts... and when Dove glanced up, Raven nodded for her to begin.

“I walked into an alley, one of the ones with a dead end, and I leaned against the wall because it was so hot. I was so _tired_. I thought there was nothing there but some boxes… And then I heard a dog bark; that deep, threatening bark that tells you, ‘Get out of here, NOW!’ I would’ve, I _tried_ , but he was in the way. The alley was so small and he was so _big…_ " She shuddered at the memory. "I tried communicating with him, sending thoughts, you know-- But he was too mad or territorial or whatever he was to listen. And I could vividly sense my life depended on me escaping, but… I was so scared that when I looked to the sky and screamed Azarath Metrion Zinthos, nothing happened. I said it in a calmer tone, but fear of the… possible death… kept my emotions so intense, and I couldn’t control myself… I was trapped..." She ran a hand through her hair and rested the other against her temple.

"Dove?"

She shook her head. "The dog was coming closer and I was saying it over and over and over and my voice got quieter, and then... I looked back at the dog and huddled to the wall and I whispered it, two more times - I remember tears coming on, they stopped my voice from working right… And I remember barely whispering prayers -  ‘Azar help me, oh please, Azar _help_ me’ - and then the dog jumped on me and knocked me over. It slashed the side of my face. I screamed and it bit my arm. The pain was so intense… I was trapped and helpless, and hurting - I couldn’t stand it. My powers were everywhere. And that only scared him more! I don’t even remember the details. But the dog had scratched me so many times and there was so much blood…" She was gripping her shoulders and pulled into herself with a quaking inhale. "Tears were flowing from my – my eyes… l-like a river… So many places I had never felt pain before…d-dear Azar… I was barely conscious when I heard someone running and the dog whimpered… and then I forced myself up... ran before they could find me... I _fainted_. I-I was… Oh, g-g-g-great _Azar..._ ”

"Dove, are you still okay?" Raven's voice came more urgent than before; still-invisible static was crackling in the air, casting the shadow scent of emotion-fueled electricity and infecting the room. Not good. Raven was both seeing and feeling how deeply it affected her - though Dove was trying so hard to fight the emotions back.

“Yeah - maybe… just… incredibly emotional… ...The pain I felt... The fear… Ohhhh, Azar…” She felt so faint - slowly crouched to the floor and huddled in, tucking her head close.

This was more than flashback, more than fear. Terror was now radiating off her in suffocating spasms of emotion... Raven leveled with her on one knee and assured, “It’s... It's okay. You’re _safe_ now.” And her expression was one of genuine concern.

But it was like Dove didn't even know she was there. Eyes locked tightly closed, she only began praying softly as she shook her head, the rest of her body shaking with fear and remembered pain... and panic mounting as she felt her own powers writhing for release.

“Is that all?” Raven asked quickly; maybe speaking could bring her back to the real world.

“I-I don't…” Dove gave a weak moan and sucked in a deep, unsteady breath.

“What else happened? What else is wrong?”

“I-I can’t… H-h-hold on, please… My mind… I-I just…” Her voice died with another shudder.

"Your emotions are going to set the energies free if you don't find a way to calm down."

Despite Raven's voice steadying, growing urgent, it wasn't calming; Dove _couldn't_ calm down. She was trying, really really TRYING, but the fear held her mind in a vice grip--

The explosion was percussive.

It nearly shattered the window. Cracks erupted in the corner nearest Dove and the glass struggled to hold its position; the pulse of energy resonated across the room so their dress and cloak billowed out, hair caught up in the pressure and it DID shatter the lights before the searing energies ripped a strained cry from Dove's throat, and Raven's arms flung out to cast a psychic shield before the power could do any more harm.

Though Dove's trembling form was still the center of an astral cyclone for a full fifteen seconds that felt long as hours - Dove suffering helplessly, Raven nearly screaming for her attention...

...and then Dove whimpered, helpless, exhausted... defeated... as the energy surge finally abated, leaving the room plunged into darkness with only the eminent glow from outside lighting the scene and her breaths coming in ragged, shallow pants as she shivered, and stayed frozen in place, not daring to move, and too drained to think after the explosion stole all her energy. And in such a weakened state... there wasn't even strength to gasp out, _Sorry._

Obviously Dove couldn't control herself on her own. And so, with no other choice, Raven once again tapped into Dove's empathic emanations, and manipulated what she had to (all the while trying not to dread how many times she would have to do this in the future and wondering how safe it was to leave her alone). She wouldn't shock Dove's exhausted mind to a state of immediate calm - but she DID take the emotions in her astral hand, molding the energies to her own model...

This was the third time they'd connected like this, and again Raven felt that undercurrent of resistance - though she was baffled to notice that, strangely, it didn't come from the same source as Dove's emotions. It was something separate, yet embedded in her... like an external force connected to her, through... something Raven couldn't find, not even in this insightful state.

Dove, utterly oblivious to all her uncertainty and surmising, opened her eyes at the feeling of calm slowly seeping into her - and watched, amazed as Raven seemed able to take all her fears and not be affected by the empathy one bit. How was that possible…?

Now that Dove's mind was clearing, Raven hazarded instructions yet again. "You should feel like _this_ more often, calm and centered... Nothing else. Nothing else is _safe."_

She didn't suppress the weak guilt and unease that surged at her words. Bitter as it was, Dove _needed_ that dread. Maybe that was the only way for her to learn...

And now that Dove's powers had settled back into a relatively harmless current, contained in Dove's mind and body, Raven disconnected - she had only manipulated enough to force the destructive fear away, making sure Dove found calm herself... though she seemed to need plenty of guidance.

"I'm not going to do it for you. I can help, but you need to learn how to calm _yourself_. Now. Breathe, Dove. Inhale - deeper... Hold it... ...and let it out, slowly. And again... ...again... ......and again."

"Stop thinking. You'll only let the emotions back in if you dwell on them."

_"Calm. Down."_

"Breathe..."

Finally, still shaking faintly but breathing normally, Dove muttered, “Okay… Okay. I’m sorry… I should control myself better than that, I-I know…”

“That was... incredibly traumatic for you, wasn’t it?”

“It’s still no reason to act that way…” Dove stood up - though she had to lean against the bed for support, and Raven followed suit.

“Maybe I shouldn't have tempted your emotions before you're ready to handle it. Just... remember  to watch yourself next time - control your emotions _before_ they happen. You should try meditating, breathing exercises, even distracting your mind and guarding against any thought that might incite emotion - there are many techniques to help keep yourself calm. There has to be ONE you can use...”

Dove's expression fell to something equal parts dazed, confused, and resignation deepening with every word Raven spoke. “I’ll try, but I can’t guarantee anything…”

"You'll learn."

"And if I... can't...?"

"You have to. Because you don't have any other choice."

Dove tried not to show how deeply that frightened her as she nodded her solemn acceptance.

~*~

Dove only wanted to come down for dinner when everyone else had cleared out.

Dove turned down Robin's second tour offer.

And somehow Dove miraculously managed to keep her powers restrained for two hours of training the next day.

Raven watched her carefully, constantly, any time Dove was within her sight, with her awareness always monitoring Dove's empathic emanations the moment they were apart.

Something... wasn't right with her.

In part due to caution around the telepathy, and in part because she didn't want to be distracted for Dove's sake, Raven debated Dove's trustworthiness only when she was alone.

And that night there was a lot to debate.

How odd that Dove hadn't stopped herself from discussing those things that TERRIFY her... and judging by how far she'd let her powers stray three times already, fear of losing control wasn't the real reason Dove avoided talking about her mother, or her family, or her past. What she felt in Dove's hesitance was genuine, yes, but a different KIND of fear. A kind she was all too familiar with... The fear of someone finding out. Learning a secret. So Dove WAS hiding something...

Though she wasn't sure of anything else - no specifics, no proof, no details. She only had her instincts... and her suspicions.

But it was enough to warrant distrust.

The halls were darkened as Raven left them behind, crossing into the crime ops room to find Robin exactly where she expected: at the computer, intently reading over a display of time tables, search results, and a photo frame lighting the otherwise dark room.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked her without even looking up, as if midnight was any later than she'd normally be awake.

"I'm not sure I _want_ to with Dove around..."

"It's that bad now?" She'd mentioned the scope of Dove's powers before, but...

"She's hiding something." There it was, out in the open.

"I was afraid of that... The way she avoids everyone. She won't ever talk on her own. And she's so uncomfortable when she does speak, like she's afraid to say the wrong thing... She's _definitely_ hiding something. But _what?"_

"Can't tell. Have you found ANYTHING about her?"

"Cyborg's background check was inconclusive. So we ran a wider facial recognition scan, and all we found was this frame from a traffic camera downtown."

Raven mused, "That database isn't transdimensional..." She allowed a hint of bitterness to seep in when she added, "And it's not like we can ask around on Azarath."

"Do you think she might be hiding on purpose? That hood makes identifying her face pretty difficult..."

At least on that point, Raven's suspicion relented long enough for her concede. "I think she wears it more for comfort than disguise. Sometimes the hood is... reassuring."

Robin nodded; he trusted her judgement well enough to set aside the idea that Dove was trying to hide her true identity, but there was still so much about her they didn't know... and couldn't discover. "So what's the final verdict? After three days, do you think she's safe to keep around?"

Raven was hesitant, but she spoke with a gravity that told him she'd thought about it long and hard, even done some detective work of her own - the kind only an empath could do. "There is some... vague, but POWERFUL force keeping me from getting a clear reading... I think it's more for protection than hiding, but I can't be sure. I don't think she's TOO dangerous. Or even malicious. But I'm not sure she's safe, either."

"Innocent until proven guilty," Robin decided with a sigh of determination (tinged with only the slightest hint of frustration). "If what she says is true..."

Raven nodded affirmation.

"Then she deserves a chance to prove herself before we make a final judgement either way. Who knows, maybe she's just nervous by nature."

Raven knew he had a point, but neither confirmed nor denied it and simply held her silence. It would take a lot more than that for a stranger like Dove to earn her trust... Especially when it felt like every truth she told hid more about her than it revealed.

Robin suddenly mused, "I think we should invite her to combat practice tomorrow, see how she does."

"Are you sure you want to risk having the whole team around her?"

"Watching her on the course might give us a clearer glimpse into her mind, and that could help us learn more about her than asking questions she'll just avoid anyway."

She wasn't looking forward to it, but Raven saw his point. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

And when she did, Dove seemed more confused about the concept than anything. She accepted. But when they started, all that confusion was replaced by utter fear.

Apparently thunder wasn't the only loud noise that frightened her; the booming clicks and whirs of the hydraulic machines aligning unnerved her before they even began, and once that fear heightened her senses and the chaotic cacophony of the session shattered her fragile focus, everyone's emotions pushed her from fear to overwhelming panic - which only set off another conflagration of colorless static power.

Raven had to coax her to stand from a huddled collapse and guide her away, throwing a decisive headshake over her shoulder when Beast Boy suggested, "Maybe later?"

Dove obviously still needed time to adjust. It wasn't all that surprising - transitioning from the eternal quiet calm of Azarath to this loud, lively, emotive world would take a lot of getting used to...

Well, so much for that glimpse into her mind.


	4. Grand Tour

After that incident they never left Dove's room, as it came to be, and spent the next two days in solid training, only allowing breaks for food, tea, and sleep.

And even after that Dove stayed in the room, regaining her strength. It felt so good to finally know where she would fall asleep that night, to know she wouldn't wake up to a day of strain and starvation, and her next meal and water wouldn't make her sick. 

She spent most of the time she wasn't resting in bed standing in front of the window. It was so big, so open - so fascinating, so hypnotic, so awe-inspiring! Dove felt very strange standing over the trees, having spent at least two months living _under_ them... but she felt so sure she'd never grow tired of such a magnificently wide scope of the world, and the wonderfully freeing feeling that she was able to see the world for herself, and not feel afraid just for looking. The beautiful view was really more like a bonus.

For a week she stuck to the room, resting, reading, relaxing… Then she... actually started _smiling_ when Raven came in.

Though Raven just looked as disinterested as always. "Are you going to stay in here forever?"

Dove's mild enthusiasm paled. "No, I'm just… not good with directions, and this building looks really confusing…"

She glanced away, which only gave Raven the feeling that there was more to it.

Dove detected that subtle feeling of expectation, and she shifted uneasily. "I'm really not good with people…"

Raven responded with a subtle and curious challenge: "You seem fine with _me..."_

"Because you're _you."_

"That's the last reason I'd expect - especially from an Azarathean."

Dove shrugged uneasily - and again that hesitant reticence showed. "You're... calmer. Besides. My mother... taught me to be sympathetic."

"Which is also strange... What part of Azarath are you from, again?"

Dove shrugged. "The... outskirts? We _are_ kind of unusual. My family. I mean... my grandmother was _exiled_ for sticking to things that didn't adhere to normal standards…" She glanced away, looking nervous again.

Raven was surprised to realize she'd heard about that woman. "Magena?"

And Dove looked even more surprised than she felt. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Azar told me. Look. Dove." Again her voice carried that neutral tone aimed at reassurance. "The others... deal with _me._ They'll be fine with you, too."

Dove did remember her mother saying that Raven seemed to prefer solitude... so maybe she wasn't so good with people either. Her nod was hopeful. In the past week she had only crept her way to meals when others were elsewhere or distracted. She'd snuck in, quickly retrieved what she needed, occasionally muttered a breathless word or two of response if she felt especially confident - and then she fled right out the door. They barely had a chance to _see_ her, let alone interact. And that was the way Dove felt least uncomfortable.

But today she emerged knowing they were there going to be there, and the concept alone brought her dread. She followed Raven through the threshold - though the halls - through the living room door. And there she paused, nervous and hesitating and taking a moment to scope out this new situation before she dared to enter.

Robin was at the stove. The other boys were on the couch playing some dynamic ultimatum form of Tetris (not that Dove knew what it was), with Starfire yelping eager strategies beside them.

Raven left her standing at the door to fill the tea kettle, and Dove did her best to inch past the counter, grab the bread - drop it in the toaster and plunging it down carefully, keeping her eyes locked on even that simple task intently. Like she was trying to be there and at the same time be totally invisible.

"Hey, Dove."

That was Robin's greeting. Dove just glanced his way and nodded, responding "Hi" in that timid wispy manner of hers - really more acknowledging his presence than saying anything of worth.

...Whatever that noisy food he was cooking was, she could smell it pretty strongly... Dove inched back to grab the cinnamon and glanced over uncomfortably - it smelled savory, yet strange and unfamiliar. "What is that...?"

"Bacon," he replied jovially. "Wanna try some?"

Dove wondered if it was worth noting. She had loved helping her mother cook at home - maybe she should learn how to cook here, too. She might as well see - obviously, she was going to be here awhile. "Um..." She tried to tell - by the look, or scent, or even sound it made - what it was made of, but couldn't... it was all _new..._ "What's in it?"

"Just bacon," he told her with another smile and a shrug. "It's made from turkey, though, so -"

"Turkey?"

Suddenly he saw her discomfort double. "Uhhh, yeah. You know, the meat from the bird-?"

"I don't want any," she swiftly rejected; she was more certain of that than she'd been of anything else all week. But, maybe too aware she was rejecting a well-meaning offer, she tried to explain nervously - "I - I'm sorry, it's just - I don't eat meat, and - "

The toast popped up and she jumped sky high - then looked away and muttered, "Can I eat in my room?" as she flipped it onto a plate.

"Sure, if you - "

She had already left, and at a near-run, too.

"...want to."

Raven lifted an eyebrow.

Beast Boy's ears were pricked forward as he asked, "Did she just say she doesn't eat meat?"

"She didn't even look at us." 

"We should be pretty used to that from Raven."

"But she looked so uncomfortable," Robin observed, momentarily debating between concern and suspicion - but concern won out.

Cyborg guessed, "Maybe she's just not a morning person."

"Or perhaps she awakened on the wrong side of the pillow."

Raven finally spoke up to enlighten them, relaying the only thing she knew as she crossed to the couch with a book and tea in hand. "Dove isn't good with people."

"Obviously."

"Well that's nothing new, either."

"How is it we are to ease off the mind of one who will not remain present to be eased?"

Robin's finger lingered over his chin, a solution already piecing itself together in his thoughts. "You know, we never did give her that tour..."

And the following plan created an unspoken pledge among them: find ways to engage her, help her ease up, and generally get to know her. So the next time Dove dared venture into their company, they tried especially hard to make her feel welcome in every way they knew.

Beast Boy, of course, jumped right in with a Make Her Smile technique. After combat practice and a big breakfast she steadfastly avoided, he had the honor of initiating their plans by knocking on her door and calling, "Hey, Doooove! We want to show you something!"

At least she actually answered the door, even if she only peeked past the threshold, timid and huddled into herself like a shy five-year-old with her hood raised, cloak clasped around her and all. "Me?" she asked, disbelief tinged oh-so slightly in her small and hesitant voice. "Why me?"

"Cuz you're always cooped up in here hanging out with Raven, and we all think you should flock with birds of a different feather, or something." (Even he could see from her blank look that she didn't get the half-baked metaphor.) "...you know, with other people." "Oh." Dove hesitated, bit her lip... but she honestly couldn't find a genuine reason to deny him... So she just nodded resignation and hoped it wouldn't take long. "Uhhm... What did you want to show me?"

"Just to show you around the place," he shrugged, spinning to face her and walking backward. "I mean the kitchen and ops are nice and all, but you _have_ to see the industrial laundry stuff. And the new game room is WAY awesome! Course, there are like fifty hundred rooms around here so you probably still have to ask if you want to see anything special, like the pool or the computer room, but don't be shy." (As if she could help it.) "I'm sure Robin'll let it _fly._ We're all birds of a different color here!" He transformed into a green parrot and flapped around a corner.

He kept grinning to himself... seemed to be waiting for her to join in, and Dove just found herself even more lost from his laughter than the incredibly confusing halls, not really seeing the humor in it... and hoping he wasn't mocking her. It... didn't really feel like he was, but she still couldn't help dipping her head anyways, pulling her cloak close around herself uneasily. Between not understanding and feeling guilty about it, this whole conversation felt so painfully uncomfortable...

He peeked back around the corner in human form when she took too long to follow. "And you're stepping light as a feather!" When they continued walking but she didn't respond, he just babbled right on. "Hey, isn't there a song like that or something?"

She only blinked as they entered the living room, glancing away and feeling immensely awkward under the weight of all his attention. "Umm..."

"You know, the one that goes like this?" He then launched into a satirical squeaking, nasally impression of the latest teeny-bopper boy-band hit. _"Your steps, light as a feather! But I can see it, baby - we belong together! And we look so hot, dressed in all our leather!"_

He thought that was a pretty great impression and cracked up, but she didn't even react. "Aww, dude, don't tell me you hate jokes, too." 

There was genuine dread dripping from his voice, but it seemed assuaged the moment Dove shook her head. "No, I... I-I just..."

"Good, because bird names, your powers, that Aza-place, that would just be too much like Raven to handle." "Alright, B, time to stop scarin' the new girl." Cyborg practically pulled him away before she could respond, positioning himself decidedly between the newcomer and the jokes that were already growing old. "And that song doesn’t say steps, it's touch. For a dude with big pointy ears, you really don't hear all that well."

Beast Boy waved his hand dismissively and hopped over the back of the couch. "Hey, you're just jealous, Cy, but I can't blame 'ya. Chicks dig the ears. Right, Dove?"

He pointed to them with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, but the seductiveness was lost on her and she stayed frozen in awkward silence. "Oh, I get it," Beast Boy crooned as he turned away, grabbed the remote, and began flipping channels. "Shy type, doesn't know how to bring up that secret crush." "Yeah, sure, and my circuits are wired with licorice. Hey, Dove!" She just gave him an awkward nod and a tiny, half-lifted wave. Why did they bother acknowledging her? It was so obvious, she didn't really belong here - they both conversed so naturally, and she... couldn't even come up with a casual greeting.

"So, Robin thinks we should give you a tour, show you our favorite parts of the Tower--"

Beast Boy looked over the back of the couch. "Hey, he didn't ask ME to show her my favorite parts!" "That's because _your_ favorite places aren't clean enough to show her around without a waiver and health insurance form." "Eh-heh-heh... Oh yeah." 

"Umm..." Dove finally spoke up without a trace of enthusiasm. "Do I... Do I really have to...? I mean, I... It's confusing. I'll just get lost again..."

Cyborg gave her an easy smile. "That's the point of this whole thing. Show you around, how to get places." Yet she still didn't seem to like Robin's idea nearly as much as everyone else.

"Why do you look more freaked out than Robin after Starfire threw out all the breakfast cereal?" (It had been a simple miscommunication involving expiration dates meaning food was bad AFTER the dates, not before. Starfire meant well. But apparently he "needs that cereal to think without going insane" and didn't touch the case files for two days.)

"The Tower's a big place, but it's not that scary. Trust me, I installed all the security systems and helped build the place myself."

"Yeah, Dove, lighten up!" Beast Boy enthused. "There's no reason to be scared of a little old tour. How else are you gonna find the bathroom in this place?"

Dove obviously didn't know the question was rhetorical. "I... wait for Raven, and... ask if she can show me?"

His shoulders went lax, expression and voice both deeply pitying her plight. "Dude, seriously?"

Dove pulled her shoulders up and shrugged timidly, the wave of embarrassment only exasperating her discomfort. "Um... Yeah...?"

"Girl, you are in DESPERATE need of this tour. Come on, I'll make that our first stop."

Cyborg was already heading out the door. Dove hesitated - glanced at Beast Boy to plead for help but he was watching the moving screen and just wished her "Good luck, dude - you'll need it." And she felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of abandoning Cyborg and bolting back to her room - wait, where was that again...? She really did have no choice but to take their tour and try to feel a little less incompetent and confused (she was dreading this already)... She gave another willowy sigh before Cyborg called "You coming?" and she trotted after him.

He'd taken her to the bathroom, shown her the elevator, explained the crime-stopping and hunger-halting functions of the crime operations room (which he proudly proclaimed also had one of the best surround-sound systems this side of the Pacific), and left her head spinning with too many words she didn't understand when he showed her his favorite place in the Tower: his garage, his work room, the place he loved to immerse himself in what he knew and cherished best.

"So?"

...There it was; the inevitable awkward silence descended over them the moment he prompted her reaction. 

Dove glanced over and waited - but internally cringed as he seemed less and less excited with every passing millisecond. She wanted to share his excitement, she really did. But... telepathically detecting the surge of giddiness in his mind didn't mean she _understood_ it, or shared it, or even knew how she was supposed to react to it. All she felt was an ever-deepening and hopeless lostness and confusion, praying it would end so she could just go back to her room and pretend she hadn't looked like such a floundering idiot...

"Soooo," he prompted again. He... obviously didn't know what to do here any more than she did.

Dove opened her mouth - and reached for the first thing she could think of to say. "Uhhm-- Thanks for... showing me."

But Cyborg wasn't about to give up so easily. "Hey, you wanna see something really nice?" 

He was already leading her over to the worktable where an open-faced and partially-dismantled yellow and black circle lay revealing its inner workings to the world. "Even you've gotta like music, right? I'm still working on the integrated speaker prototype, but I'm thinking a little music would make our missions go by a lot more quickly-" His voice adopted a light and almost mischievous tone. "-not to mention more entertaining and personalized. No hero should be without a soundtrack! So if I can finish the software for this tiny speaker and fit it into the communicator's framework..." What on earth did he mean by missions...? Frame work? Proto-what? But before she could ask he flipped a tiny switch on the circuitboard, and suddenly her breath caught on the deep pulsations pounding through her chest the moment the music sounded; she put a hand over her chest and all she could utter was, "...Wow."

"Wha'd'you think? That's pretty impressive sound from such a tiny speaker, am I right?"

"It's... definitely loud, yeah," Dove said, trying to smother the rhythmic cringes. Loud sound... definitely was not her preference.

"Oh-- Sorry." He switched it off the moment he saw her expression. "Not your thing after all?"

Dove swallowed, her heart still thudding from the overpowering bass. "I... I guess not." And now the overpowering sense that she'd somehow failed them both (being so KIND to her, trying to get her involved in things that made them happy but feeling too awkward and self-conscious to enjoy anything, let alone these things that confused her so deeply)...

"Cyborg? I... I'm supposed to meet Raven for training in an hour, and I have to eat beforehand, or..."

"I thought Robin said you guys cancelled today?"

Dove just quickly backed out of the garage with a small gesture of helpless resignation. There was definitely a note of apology in her voice. But despite his confusion and the sudden urge to explain what she couldn't voice (which only made it all the more frustrating), Dove fled, and couldn't help thanking Azar that he didn't follow her back.

But she'd only made it halfway to her room when Starfire called her name - twice when Dove hesitated, and the taller girl flew in front of her - actually _flew_ to catch up with her and unintentionally head her off, cutting off her route of resigned escape.

"Dove! I have not yet had the pleasure of speaking to you individually!" "...Y-- Yeah? I... don't think anyone did, besides, well, Raven..." 

Even without the aid of telepathy or empathy or any sense of psychism whatsoever, it was all too easy for the emotion-oriented alien to see Dove's discomfort. "I trusted the touring has gone well thus far, but you appear more stressed than impressed! Please, what is eating at your head?"

Something in the girl's eyes - so open, so warm, so immensely expressive of concern and curiosity, was... unexpectedly disarming. Dove already felt a layer of unease dissolving away, but she still glanced towards the floor, fingers twisting in the edges of her cape. "I'm... uh. Not... really... enjoying this..."

"But our Tower is filled with so many wondrous things! Have you truly not found something to peek at your interest?"

Dove only shrugged. "No, I... just feel lost." And when she glanced up, Starfire's eyes were so open, so concerned, Dove couldn't help wanting to explain just a little bit more, if for no other reason than to assuage Starfire's shock and confusion. "I'm... not good with directions. And I'm not used to... big places."

"But is not all the world filled with big places?"

Dove glanced away again, shrugging uncertainly. "I... I don't know... I just... spent a lot of time, in... in a small house growing up." 

"Then you have not adjusted to the multitude of directions here."

"...n... No." Embarrassment crested again as if Dove expected herself to feel at ease with the place the moment she stepped in the door. She knew it was ridiculous... but she still couldn't help feeling ashamed.

"But surely the boys have shown you something worth smiling for."

Dove cringed; again, that feeling of betraying their hospitality and good intentions rose, only this time more intensely as she confessed her disinterest in their passions. "Not... really... for me."

"But your smile was the intention of the tour." Her wide eyes were both saddened and determined, then switched to a fiercely thoughtful sense of solution-seeking. "Perhaps we should... occupy our phase of the tour with something you would like to do." And those statements genuinely caught Dove so completely off-guard, she looked right up to Starfire's eyes with her mouth open and still. For someone whose fourteen years of existence had meant following plans, procedures, and protocols, the opportunity to form her own plan was... a shock, a rare opportunity, a novelty! And... this whole scheme was... for her? They actually bothered to put up with her excruciatingly shy social ineptitude in an attempt to make her _smile?_ "Really?" "Yes, yes! Tell me, Dove. What is it you would like to do?" "Well... I..." ...Reading, watching clouds, peace and quiet - not exactly two-person activities, and suddenly Dove found this blank she was drawing painfully conspicuous and worrisome - she imagined this opportunity to find _something_ she enjoyed shattering around her because she was too bewildered to think, eliminating the chance to salvage even a moment of joy from the otherwise harrowing tour. "...um." ...What did she like to do that was... tour-worthy? "I like to... cook?" The alien's eyes lit up with an elated gasp. "Oh, that is one of my favorite pastimes as well! Come, I will lead you to the kitchen and I can tour with you the large cupboards and small dials of Earthly kitchens!"

Starfire grabbed her hand - Dove bristled - but the alien charged down the hallway so eagerly Dove's brief discomfort was lost in the swirl of her excitement. "Oh. Um... ...you sure it's not just going to be more... confusing?"

"I am," Starfire confirmed lightly. "It is quite simple once you are introduced to their functions! I have programmed auto-piloting coordinates more complicated than operating the microwave!"

...of course, to Dove 'programming auto-pilot coordinates' didn't sound like such a reassuring comparison...

But Starfire was already making conversation before they even turned the corner. "It is... typical for females to discuss one's clothes upon meeting, yes?"

And Dove was right back to feeling utterly lost. "I... wouldn't know." "You are unfamiliar with conversations regarding garments and trinkets as well?" Dove bit her lip; these customs were so DIFFERENT from... home. Her old home. But she'd do anything to avoid talking about it. Anything, _anything_ to keep her mind off the searing grief, that wound in her mind sliced open by loss that had never begun to heal. "...well... that. And I don't... really... know anything about normal." ..anything. Even if it meant treading on uncomfortably personal grounds. She still felt so hesitant to talk, though it was easier when Starfire's presence seemed to glow in her vague and novice senses, warm and comforting...

"Nor I," Starfire told her, timbre suddenly dropping to a quieted and unfamiliarly saddened sound.

"...Oh." Dove found herself glancing away again. Had she been the cause of such sadness in such a usually bright and energetic person...? "I-- I'm sorry..."

"It is not for you to be sorry for."

"Are... Are you okay?" Dove asked almost desperately. That guilt and the vicious contrast between her reticence and Starfire's absolute openness created a painful combination of remorse and doubt. And she was so relieved when they arrived in the living room, and Starfire looked over her shoulder with an only-just-barely dampened smile. "I was not then. But I am now. And my ordeal allowed me to meet my friends, the Teen Titans! So, yes, I often miss my home, and I sometimes wonder what might have happened... but I am glad for the betterment of my circumstances. I am glad... that I am here." Dove's eyes drifted back to the ground, and she paused, letting out a soft breath as the memories threatening her thoughts again with emotions she couldn't allow herself. "Yeah. I... I kind of know what you mean." Even if her 'gladness' hasn't really come yet. And unfortunately that barely-brushed sense of loss lingered in her mind, fragile and suppressed... emotional pressure that was weakened by her own efforts to distance herself and submerge the memories in the moment, but still exerting itself in her mind and creating an uneasy dread as she prayed she wouldn't lose control this time.

Starfire's quick-fire explanations of the stove, oven, microwave, cupboard organization, and contents, as well as expiration dates she now fully understood, suddenly dove them headfirst into the world of Earthen cooking; again Dove's head spun as she struggled to understand the concept of electricity and gas-powered flame, but the demonstrations here were something she could understand - something she could latch onto. Something that provided a relief so welcome from the raw, consuming grief...

Dove was so relieved to recognize grains and vegetables for what they were (while at the same time wondering at their properties and difference from those she was raised with) that she felt a crafty and curious sort of itch to work with them touching her thoughts, and it was Starfire's suggestion and Dove's nod that they should attempt to create something together. Dove hadn't had a warm meal in months, and hadn't been able to cook one herself, since... well... Starfire knew what she meant.

Spices, vegetables, eggs, rice, sauces - Dove's dormant curiosity crept up on her as they took the kitchen by storm, and Starfire giggled as Dove even pulled down her hood to delicately sniff each and every potential ingredient she could find. The kitchen was nowhere near as well-known to her as the one from her childhood... but this routine of utilizing her acute sense of smell with just a touch of creative curiosity was comfortable and familiar as the sight of home.

That day Dove would be the unsung miracle worker, guiding Starfire's culinary "art" into something rather edible, even delightfully so (aside from the heaps of chili powder, cumin, and coriander added while Dove debated between basil and lemon-pepper, of course). The unorthodox combination of rice, egg, and spices was in the oven at a temperature that "sounded... okay?" Neither impromptu chef had any idea which numbers were for what food. But 350 was near the middle of the dial and that seemed like a good compromise, right? Starfire was giggling and clapping with triumph, and Dove even let the smallest, most hesitant smile cross her brightened face as the scent of cooking food wafted out from the oven, quite literally a scent of success. It seemed their experimental meal wouldn't turn out half bad...

But just when they seemed on the brink of a breakthrough, Dove's eyes swept the kitchen - landed on the glowing digital clock, and then her breath hitched as she realized they'd been in here for more than an hour. And either Dove was late for training, or if it was cancelled like Cyborg implied, she'd completely forgotten to meditate, and if her powers slipped again - oh, Azar, how was it four o'clock already?! And now without the food to distract her, a weary sense of... social exhaustion was creeping up on her, dread that their next phase of the tour would only turn out as well as the first two... but she already felt jittery, frayed... Even more uncertain about how it could juxtapose so sharply against the sense of relief she'd felt just minutes before.

"Starfire, I-- I'm so sorry but I-I think I have to go, it's-- I'm... I'm sorry!"

"Oh. Then I will... be sure our casserole is cooked thoroughly, and you may celebrate with a slice for dinner?" Starfire tried to call after her. But her bright optimism wilted as the door closed behind Dove without so much as a goodbye.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire couldn't help discussing the adventure the moment they rendezvoused around that night's particular pizza dinner. And everyone's story was the same: All of their efforts fell to no avail.

And so the pattern remained: Dove incredibly nervous around the others, still barely even let them see her - her powers slipping much more often with others in the room when she wasn't using only monosyllabic responses and hiding her eyes, and she always seemed to hide behind Raven as if she would protect her from whatever she feared of the others.

After two days of this Dove stood in the kitchen waiting for her tea to brew, and they knew that had at least two minutes.

Robin jumped right in with a casual demeanor and what he hoped to be a gentle, coxing approach that wouldn't scare her off.

"You know, Dove, we'd just like to get to know you. But you always run away as soon as you can. Why is that?"

Dove's gaze remained locked in the depths of her teacup. "I... kind of _want_ to talk to you - but I always freeze up, and I-- I don't know _how..."_

Beast Boy immediately crooned, "There's nothing to it, little mama. Just be yourself."

Dove only shook her head. "That's... not so easy."

"Why not?"

Her voice was breathless and frightened as always; Robin noticed her nerves always doubled when they asked anything personal. Like really, _really personal_. But at least they finally got a straight answer. ....Almost.

"Because I - My mother... If-- If anyone knows about me... Knows about my powers, they'll treat me with fear and hatred. They're so strong, so dangerous... How can you NOT?"

"Dove, we won't hate you just because you have powers."

"Yeah. Every one of us is something special. We're all a little different."

Beast Boy illustrated it by leaping off the arm of the couch and morphing into a lemur, landing with a "tuh-duh!" pose and his banded tail across Cyborg's shoulders.

"And there aren't a whole lot of us out there."

"So we've gotta stick together!"

But Cyborg and Beast Boy's words did nothing to soothe her unease. "That's... That's not the only..."

Starfire's offered insight (from a particularly odd heart-to-heart involving switched bodies and a puppet) came with sympathy and understanding in her wide emerald eyes. "It may be hard for you to believe. Raven once told me how judgmental the people of Azarath could be..."

"But, dude, we are nothing like that."

"That's not who WE are." Robin laid a hand on her shoulder, offering reassurance - 

Dove only froze, her entire body tensed, and her eyes locked shut – She was obviously uncomfortable. But she didn't pull away. She only begged, “Please stop touching me...”

The hand withdrew, its owner confused. “Why - ?”

“It makes me feel sick.” Her voice was uneasy, weak... She hesitated.

Then she rushed out the door.

And the Titans were left stunned, in equal parts confusion, determination, and helplessness.

And her tea was left steaming on the counter.

Cyborg scratched his head as Raven's arms folded, head bowed deep in thought. "Ooookay? That was weird."

Beast Boy hopped off his shoulders and landed in a human crouch. "Yeah, what's her deal? If she hates being touched so much why didn't she take your hand off, or just go away? I mean, even Raven didn't jump back if anyone touched her when we first--"

“It's because of Azarath,” Raven broke in. “The lifestyle there is so pacifistic, they teach that even resisting something as simple as being touched is wrong.”

Robin's brow was furrowed with concern; his hand was still held out as if subconsciously frozen for inspection. "But why was she so AFRAID?"

Raven mused, "I'm starting to get the feeling Dove didn't socialize much."

"But how are we to show her that there is nothing to fear?"

Raven could only answer with her best guess. "From what I've seen, Dove's going to need plenty of time to adjust. Let her build her confidence. I don't know what happened to make her FEAR people so much, but if we want any hope of helping her heal, we need to not rush it. Dove's in a fragile state. And she's AFRAID." Every head in the room nodded with understanding, resigned and grudging and warm and thoughtful.

"I don't know how we'll do it..."

"...but we're sure gonna try."


End file.
